


Wandering Souls

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Comment chooses adventure, Here Be Monsters, Here be maddness, Horror, Inspired by Silent Hill 2, M/M, Proceed with caution, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: FBI Agent Steve Rogers is looking for the missing Bucky Barnes. On the trail to find his partner and childhood friend, he finds himself in the town of Silent Hill.All is not what it seems.————No prior knowledge of Silent Hill is needed.This is a comic and the comments will choose what the character does.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Your comment will influence the course of the story. If there is no comment, the story will continue without input.


End file.
